The Soul of the Mountain
by FoxfaceFan1
Summary: <html><head></head>Courtney Dominguez is a college student taking a short vacation to the mysterious Brown Mountain with her friends to investigate the mysterious happenings there. What happens during this? Read to find out. Sorry if the summary sucks, but I'd probably give away the whole story otherwise. This is mostly just OCs, but a few canon characters appear right at the end.</html>


**So, yeah. This is just a one-shot that has a few OCs of mine mostly (As well a couple of my friends). I hope you guys like this. I realize the name of the protagonist isn't mentioned until, like, paragraph 3 so for those possibly like myself who may be bugged by this; her name is Courtney Dominguez (I suppose this is covered in the summary though so this may not have been needed. Okay, time to stop stalling the publishing of this. For real though, I hope this story isn't too awful! XD**

* * *

><p>I had a bad feeling as we were making our way to the mountain. I don't even know why I agreed to this trip. I wasn't much for activities; running, hiking, exploring mountains for extra-terrestrial activity, none of that was for me. I suppose the pressure to fit in won over making sure I knew all I needed to know for my exams. I am the first person in my family <em>ever<em> to go to college so my decision seems that much weirder as to why I chose to go on the trip, even if it was with my friends, which in itself should've been a bad omen. With the sole exception of Obsidian, they were always getting into trouble; visiting haunted houses, TPing the houses of our professors, skipping class; you know, I'm fairly shocked I ended up with this group; except for the fact that no matter how dense they seem on the outside, they welcomed me my freshmen year, and seem to genuinely care.

Besides me and Obsidian, there were four other people who came; Bullet, you typical football-playing jock, the twins, Holly and Hiromi, both of whom had side jobs as models if education doesn't work out for them anyways, and Jenny, the hyperactive, Hunger Games obsessed girl, who ironically, I consider my best friend.

"Look, Court! We made it to the mountain. We didn't die or get cursed or anything so you can stop worrying now!" Jenny teased me as she lightly punched me in the arm.

I had to admit defeat, the feeling of dread was draining a little, "I suppose so. Alright, let's just eat before we check out the mountain. I'm starving."

That was the plan; we'd make our way to the mountain around late afternoon, eat dinner and discuss any idea on what actually was causing the phenomenon, and finally as dusk set in, we'd investigate the mountain.

As we started eating, I decided to read the newspaper that I'd brought along. That always calmed me. I started with the date: July, 26th, 2008; before I knew it I was out cold.

By my guess, an hour or two later, I wake up to seeing everyone else smirking at me.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Bullet teases.

"Shut up," I laugh. "What'd I miss?"

"Well, I was about to ask everyone what they though the lights were." Holly replied.

Many different answers arose; Hiromi thought the lights were caused by spirits. Bullet thought that the moon had something to do with it. When asked herself, Holly theorized that the mountain was radioactive. Jenny and Obsidian agreed that the lights were completely artificial, and that someone put them up every night, to attract attention from tourists.

"So, what do you think, Courtney?" Holly trilled in her usual light voice.

I had to think about this for a minute. No logical option came to mind.

"I have no clue. All logic points to it being fake, but I guess we'll never know until we search this place." I finally answered.

After a few more minutes of conversation, we decided to go searching for any sign of the lights.

"Look! A sign! It says that we shouldn't enter the cave behind the red tree or we'd face the 'demonic angels'… wonder what that's all about." Holly noticed.

"It's probably just more folklore." Obsidian snarkily replied.

"There's a red tree up there. It can't be more than twenty yards away. I think we're about to solve this." Said Jenny with more enthusiasm than you'd expect from someone who thought the lights were a hoax… then again, I never could figure out her train of thought.

Once we all went behind the tree, we found a deep cave that split off into two tunnels with many sub-tunnels within from the look of it. We ultimately split off into two groups; Holly, Hiromi, and Bullet; and then Obsidian, Jenny, and I. We divided resources, food, a handful of flashlights, lanterns, and a few other things we'd happened to bring along.

"We're going to be so rich." Bullet boasted.

"And don't forget the fame that'll come with it! My career will skyrocket after we find this!" Hiromi squealed with excitement.

Then we split off, Bullet, Holly, and Hiromi going down the right tunnel, leaving me, Jenny, and Obsidian with the tunnel on the left.

"So," Jenny started, "you think anyone lives up in here?"

"I sincerely doubt anyone would live up here; no one who's still alive, anyways." I answered.

"Ladies, I found some inscriptions on the wall. Perhaps some ancient group of people inhabited the mountains." Obsidian suddenly called, point at a drawing of an angel covering its face with the words '_WATCH OUT. DO NOT BLINK IN ITS PRESENCE'_ beneath it.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light came over everyone. I shield my eyes to avoid blinding myself.

"What the heck what that?" Jenny muttered.

"I suppose we'll find out momentarily. I hear footsteps." I observed.

Then, as if on cue, Holly comes running towards us. There's a frantic look in her eyes.

"Holly. What are you doing on your own?" Obsidian asked.

"Where are Hiromi and Bullet?" Jenny added, narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

"I-I-I don't know. I don't understand. We saw it a little ways down the tunnel. We took a few pictures, you know, and joked about lugging back to the campus to sell it or something when it moved." Holly shouted, fear imminent in her voice.

"That doesn't answer my question. Where are they?" Jenny asked, an increasing edge rising to her own voice.

"The statue touched them and suddenly, a silhouette appeared of them for a moment and then they faded like that. The lights… oh dear…. poor Hiromi. He was right after all." Holly looked on the verge of tears.

"Can you show us where you found this… statue? Maybe we'll figure something out. Maybe those two simply had a pre-planned prank?" Obsidian suggested.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but first off, none of us knew about the cave, and secondly, what is that?" I say, pointing at an object about thirty yards away.

"Oh no! It's back!" Holly shrieks, covering her mouth afterwards.

"Relax guys; we probably just didn't notice it before. We're perfectly fine." Jenny smirked walking towards the object which I suddenly noticed upon second glance looked similar to your stereotypical stone angel you'd find in a garden. The only difference was it wasn't smiling all sweetly; it had fangs bared in ravenous hatred.

Now I could forgive Jenny for thinking Holly was overreacting. That's what she did best. I began to once again question my best friend's sanity though when she continued moving towards it after it suddenly moved closer. Jenny walked right up to it, put her hand on its head, chuckled and turned to us; probably to chastise us for being so scared when the lanterns flickered. It was only for a couple of seconds, but when they came back we saw the silhouette of Jenny fading away.

"Jenny!" we all shrieked.

Then we made the worst possible decision: we ran. Each corner passed, we'd see it right at the back of the path, maybe further if we'd spent longer running and not looking. Suddenly, we were up against a dead end. The angel got closer after each collective flicker or blink we made it seemed.

"Ugh. Of all the ways to go out, I had to get taken out by a killer statue?" I moaned.

"If it's any consolation, it looks like we'll be going out quickly." Obsidian retorts drily.

Next thing I know, the lantern completely dies and everything flashes white again. The only difference is I'm not prepared this time. I vaguely see both Obsidian and Holly's silhouettes for a split second, what looks like my own, and then all I see is darkness.

When I come too, I see three people next to me. Two of them, I've never met before; a young woman, and a man wearing a trench coat. Next to them, but closest to me, is Obsidian.

"Obsidian, who are they? Where are our friends? Where are we?" I whisper, weakly. At this point, I honestly don't know what's real and what's not.

"The woman's name is Martha. The man refers to himself as "The Doctor", though I really am having my doubts. The others… oh, they're fine. They've gone out for a while; said something about buying groceries. Lastly, I have no clue where we are." He answers.

"Umm, excuse me," I ask the two next to Obsidian. "Do either of you happen to know where we are?"

The girl, Martha, turns to the man, who is the one to respond.

"We're in London." He sounds very cheerful.

Wait… London. Brown Mountain isn't anywhere near London, but that isn't the most shocking thing the so called "doctor" has to say.

"Oh. I should probably mention this. You guys are currently living in the year, 1969."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go. My first story that I intend to keep on here. (Before that... a story for another time). Like I've mentioned repeatedly, I hope this was enj<strong>**oyable to read. If you liked it; feel free to favorite the story, and review. Have a nice day (I feel so awkward doing this XD)!**


End file.
